


Moving On?

by The_Twister



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael thought he and Gavin were okay in the romance department but to what lengths will Michael go to once Gavin breaks it off just to win Gavin back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Drive Me Crazy

"I don't think things can work out between us." It was this dreadful statement that seemed to make Michael's thought process break. He and Gavin were just out for a nice dinner date and Gavin just states it out of the blue.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Michael growled and he threw his silverware back onto his plate. Causing it to cling and clang which caused Gavin to flinch. "We have been together for more than a year and it's now that you decide it WON'T work between us? What the fuck is up with that, huh?! I deserve a reason for this outlandish remark!" Michael was getting angrier by each word he spoke.

"It's as exactly as I have said Michael. I just don't think you and I have a chance to make this work anymore. I have begun to like someone else and I don't want to hurt you." Gavin confessed to him.

"Oh! So you've been fucking cheating on me, you’re a shitty scumbag! I thought you loved me, Gavin! Thought we had something special to the point that we were gonna get married! How dare you hurt me like this!" Michael yelled as he got up which knocked his chair back. He slammed his hands onto the table in his anger as he glared at Gavin who leaned back into his seat.

"I know and I am sorry for hurting you, Michael. I care for you but I just don't share the same feelings anymore. Please understand this and try not to dwell on it any more than you have to. Find someone that'll make you happy. Happier than I ever could." Gavin informed him and Michael shook his head.

"You don't understand do you? You make me happy, Gav. You make me smile all the time. I'll never be able to find someone else who makes me feel like you make me feel." He told him. "But fine, if you really want to end it then we can but I just..." Michael trailed off once waiters came his way.

"Sir, we'd like you to please leave the restaurant. Pay for your food and leave as soon as you can. You're disturbing our other guests from their meals." Michael glanced around them and noticed all the eyes on them.

"What?! You think this is some soap opera shit?! Why don't you people get back to your stupid ass romantic dinners and perfect lives, okay?! Leave us alone!" Michael snapped at the captive audience.

Couples were startled before they went back to what they were doing and Michael looked at Gavin. He was looking away in embarrassment over Michael's outburst. "Let me help you pay so you can get out of here quicker." Gavin mumbled and he got his wallet out until Michael walked over to him and grabbed his wrist.

"I don't need your pity money! I asked you out so I'll be the one paying up." Michael growled to him.

All Gavin did was nod and Michael let go of his wrist. Just letting the other pay was all he could do. "I'm getting a ride so I'll see you later, Michael." Gavin's voice was soft and the other waved him off with a tsk.

"Yeah, do whatever the hell you want to do." He growled to Gavin and got the bill. Paying the amount and he included a tip also. First, he watched Gavin leave then left shortly after that since he picked his chair up first.

He made it outside and saw Gavin chatting it up with one of their colleagues. He rolled his eyes as he saw it was a district attorney in their building. The one that usually defended the special victims’ unit. He hadn't gone up against them once but he knew Gavin had. One week that was all his ex-lover could talk about. How the case was just being flipped and he had lost pretty hard.

Michael watched Gavin get into the car with the DA then he gripped his keys and walked to his car. "Leaving me for a fucking punk ass district attorney. What the fuck, Gavin." Michael muttered under his breath as he was glad no one else was eyeing him now.

He settled down into his seat and let the breath out that he didn't know he was holding. "I'm not going to let you go that easily. That's not fair." Michael muttered and he slid the keys into the ignition.

Michael pulled up to his place a little while later and slammed his car door shut. Going up the steps two at a time until he just opened up the door which startled the person inside at the coffee table. "Warn me next time you're coming home so I can make sure there is no coffee around me, Michael." The older man sighed.

"Sorry about that, Rye-bread. I'm just upset." Michael threw his keys onto the table they shared and he went to sit by him. "You working a case?" He asked and Ryan hummed.

"I'm going up against Gavin soon." Ryan told him and Michael groaned. "I take it that your night with him wasn't pleasant like you wanted it to be." Ryan stated flatly.

"Hell no, the fucker broke up with me. And to make it worse he is dating a fucking district attorney." Michael told Ryan in disgust. "It's horrible." Michael sighed.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about Gavin's old man anymore. He won't be giving you a hassle now, will he?" Ryan asked Michael who chuckled.

"Geoff was fine to me though. Sure, he may have been an asshole at times but he has never gotten too bad." He told him. "I just. I miss Gavin already. How can anyone just end a relationship like that? Especially one as long as ours? It had been more than a year and now all of a sudden he changes his mind?" Michael threw his arms over the back of the couch.

"Are you accusing Gavin of cheating beforehand?" Ryan hummed as he glanced to his friend.

"Of course! Probably started once he had that fucking case!!!" Michael sat up.

"How long ago was that case with the DA?" He asked Michael as he set his papers down. Grabbing his mug and settling back into the couch.

"Five months ago." Michael stated and he looked at Ryan.

"Why remember it so clearly?" Ryan arched a brow.

"Because he spent a damn week talking about the case AFTER it was over. The case lasted the normal amount of days but Gavin was still hung up on it after the fact that he had lost. Lost pretty harshly too." Michael sighed and bowed his head. "Do you think it all started back then?" Michael's voice got quiet at that point.

"It's possible but remember Michael, he stayed with you this whole time." Ryan stated as he took a sip of his black coffee. Ryan took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "I think the only way you'll get the truth is if you ask him yourself. Or you go the ruder route and begin to question the DA." Ryan informed him.

"Accuse the man of taking my man? Telling him that he fucked up my whole life by taking Gavin away? Gavin would file a restraining order against me for sure because he knows how crazy I can get." Michael told him.

"Then go directly to Gavin. What reason did he give you again?" Ryan questioned.

"That it's not working out between us anymore. He didn't even warn me that he didn't have feelings for me anymore in the first place. And we normally shared everything at dates because we both do work a lot but we make it work." Michael grabbed his hair and screamed in frustration. "He was seeing that scumbag behind my back, wasn't he?!" Michael gritted his teeth.

Ryan patted Michael on the back. "You couldn't predict Gavin would fall for him. I find it surprising to be honest. Mr. Pattillo being a DA is weird." Michael looked at him oddly. "Yup, Jack is the current DA. You didn't know that? The one Gavin went up against was Lindsay but she had been murdered." Ryan shrugged it off. "If I remember things correctly." He hummed to that.

"When did Jack become the DA?" Michael shifted and sat up to look at Ryan.

"Oh, about a month ago?" He told Michael. "Why do you ask?" Michael tried to connect things.

"He has gone up against Jack too then. He mentioned he had another case that involved the DA. But he didn't feel too good about it because he had won. I thought it was odd at the time but now it makes sense." Michael leaned back again into the couch as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know Gavin and Jack often talked before Jack was reassigned, right?" Ryan asked him.

"What? About what?" Michael frowned to that.

"Cases. They were normally involved in all sorts of cases together, Michael. They'd go up against each other a lot. You didn't know that?" Michael shook his head.

Ryan shrugged. "Well, it can't be helped then. It probably started when they had tons of cases together." He told Michael.

"I knew nothing of them since Gavin kept that all a secret because he never shared cases just to protect his clients." He told Ryan.

"That makes sense." Ryan soon stood. "Are you heading to bed soon or are you going to stay up? Because I have felt we had the same conversation about three times now. It's a bit annoying, no offense." Ryan set his mug in the sink after he filled it up with water.

"None taken..." Michael trailed off. "I'll try to sleep this off and ask to speak to Gavin sometime this week." Michael stated as he got up from the couch.

"Getting things done for once." Ryan said.

Michael rolled his eyes as he chose to make no comment. Heading to his room to try and sleep but he knew he'd be getting none that night most likely. His thoughts were whirling around the possibility that Gavin could have cheated on him.

The love of his life ending it for an absurd reason. He stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom once he just let his body flop down on the bed. Nothing felt right though.

Michael groaned and rubbed his temples as he slipped a hand into his pocket to get his phone. "Should I?" Michael groaned once again. Then he let his phone fall onto his face. "Fuck it." He typed out a quick message to Gavin as he requested to meet up with him.

-I don't know why you'd want to after tonight but okay. -

The response wasn't refreshing or even reassuring to Michael. It just made his blood boil that Gavin had thrown him aside so easily. He just wanted Gavin back but his feelings seemed pretty clear on the matter.

"I just clarification, Gav." Michael said out loud and he saw he had written it also. Might as well go with that, right?

-Clarification of what, Michael? -

Michael screamed in frustration which earned a bang on his door from Ryan. Michael glared to it but calmed himself down enough to think through his next message.

"Just of the whole situation, Gav. Please." That'd get to the other right? Michael rarely used please with Gavin. Now that he thought about it, he never used please.

-I thought it was pretty clear at the restaurant. -

Michael frowned to the messages coming from Gavin. They didn't sound like him at all but it wasn't like Michael could accuse him of anything. All he could do was seek an audience with Gavin so he could get all his facts straight.

"No, I just need more details on where it ALL went wrong. Please Gavin." Michael cursed at how desperate he was sounding. Maybe he should just send a dick picture next. Maybe that'll cure this whole break up shit up. Michael shook the idea from his head and he couldn't believe he was even thinking about doing that.

-Fine, but I chose where and what time. I'll text you in the morning. Goodnight, Michael. -

Michael didn't know how long the waiting between the two messages were that time. It seemed like more than a couple hours went by to him. He had laid on his side and just curled around the device. Waiting for an answer was hell and when he got one it didn't help with the heartache. "Damn it..." He missed the familiar boi at the end. He missed all of Gavin's little quirky nicknames for him.

Michael already missed all these things from Gavin and it hadn't even been twenty-four hours yet. "I'm screwed."

\---

With getting no sleep the night before and just having coffee was never a good combo with Michael. He hadn't hopped into his office yet as he had decided to meet up with Gavin first; who had text him the location early that morning.

-Normal coffee shop at ten sharp. Be there or no talk. -

It was an abnormal time to Michael but he had accepted it nonetheless. Only because it gave him the opportunity to talk things out with Gavin.

He hadn't meant to be late but he was by a couple of minutes. And it turned out Gavin was just getting up to leave with Jack tailing behind him. "Hey! I was only a couple minutes late." Michael defended himself and Gavin sighed deeply.

"Fine, I'll meet you back at the office." Gavin told Jack and hugged him before going to join Michael at a table. "What do you need clarification on?" Gavin slid into the seat across from Michael.

"What? No hi? No nothing? Thanks a lot, Gav. Tells me how much you really cared about our relationship." He told him with a tsk and leaned back in the seat.

Michael wore sunglasses so Gavin wouldn't be able to see how bloodshot his eyes actually were. He had looked in the mirror that morning and saw the redness which made him curse. Maybe choosing to wear them still as he was in the coffee shop wasn't a good thing but he didn't care.

"Michael, I told you the reason why already. What more is there to talk about?" Gavin asked as he took a sip of his coffee which he held in his hand. Michael didn't remember him having it before but Michael's focus was really bad.

"You told me shit, Gav." Michael leaned forward in the seat and stared at him. "Do you realize that I don't want to let you go?" Michael asked.

"Is that what it has come to? Come on Michael. We have got to go our separate ways sooner or later. Did you not feel the love dwindling between us beforehand?" Gavin asked as he gave the other a hard stare.

"What are you talking about? You were like my medicine to this stupid world, Gavin. Only if I got to hold you would I be able to cope with the day. Without you in my life then I think I'll surely go insane." Michael slammed his hands onto the table.

"Look, you've got to stop obsessing over me, Michael. It's not healthy for either of us. Are you going to tell me that I'm always on your mind?" Michael opened his mouth then closed it. "Move on, Michael. It'd be for the best." Gavin told him.

Michael pursed his lips to this as he watched Gavin get up. "Why do you always drive me so damn crazy?" Michael looked up to him and Gavin shook his head. "Don't you think I want to be free from you? I've come to depend on you, Gav. Why are you taking my anchor away? Why are you taking yourself away from me?" Michael asked as he now stood.

Gavin sighed after he took a deep breath. "I don't love you anymore, Michael. To be honest I don't think I even loved you." Gavin shook his head again. "Get yourself together and move on." He told Michael then went to leave.

Michael let him reach the door before he spoke up. "I won't stop trying to get you back, Gav! You're mine and you belong with me. I won't let some stupid DA take you away from me!" Michael punched the table.

Gavin looked at him with a sad smile and he shook his head. "You're a pitiful man, Michael. Just leave me alone." Gavin walked out of the coffee shop.

Michael sneered then sighed in defeat. He sat back down and rubbed at his temples. He had to figure out a way to get back with Gavin. To try and woo him so he could have his true love back. He didn't care that Gavin had fallen out of love. He just wanted his anchor back. He was afraid if he didn't get it back then there'd be consequences.

He slipped the sunglasses off and rubbed at his eyes with his palms. Groaning to the disarray of thoughts flying about in his head. It was either he not pursues Gavin or he did and he was leaning more towards going after.

He slid his cell phone out of his pocket and went to speed dial number three.

~Hello? Ryan Haywood at your service. How can I be of help today Mr. Jones? ~

"Cut the crap. Are you at your office? I need to have a talk with you." Michael grumbled as he kept rubbing at one of his eyes.

~Why of course, Michael. Stop by soon though. I am meeting with a client after lunch and if you could make it to my office to discuss your personal matters before two then that'd be wonderful. ~

Michael sneered to the cheeriness in Ryan's voice. "I'll see you soon, Ryan." He heard a tsk come from the man and Michael rolled his eyes as he hung up. He got up and made his way out to Ryan's office.


	2. I'll Never Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tries to formulate a plan with Ryan to get his Gavin back.

Michael buried his hands into his pockets as he walked into the building. He hoped that his superior didn't see him or any of his other colleagues.    
  
He walked to the elevator in a hurry and jabbed the button for the floor Ryan was on. He rocked from his heels then forward but kept to himself and still did once others appeared in the elevator.    
  
He looked at the button he had jabbed then to the people around him. For once he was glad he had slipped his sunglasses back on when he had.    
  
"Are you not working today?" Michael jumped to the sudden voice that came from next to him. He glanced to the side to see a colleague that worked with him frequently.   
  
"No, I'm not working today Jeremy. Sorry to disappoint." Jeremy shrugged to that and he fixed his tie. "Why?" Michael arched a brow.   
  
"I sent you a text last night about my case. Asking if you could help me with it and I never got a message back. I couldn't help but worry." Jeremy laughed uneasily and messed with his tie again.   
  
"Mmm..." Michael nodded to that. "Well, sorry about worrying you. I didn't mean to. I was dealing with a personal matter." Michael stated and he breathed a sigh of relief when it came to his floor. "I'll text you later, Jeremy. Just send me details about your case or come over later tonight. Whichever one you find more favorable." He told him then left the elevator to head to Ryan's office.   
  
He knocked on the glass of the door. "Come in." He went in as prompted and he looked at Ryan. "What do you need my help with, Mr. Jones?" Ryan set the papers down that he was looking over.   
  
"Getting Gavin back." Michael walked forward and slid into one of the chairs. Ryan arched a brow to that. "I don't want anyone else to have him besides me."   
  
"Isn't that a bit selfish?" Ryan asked and Michael waved it off with a sneer.   
  
"I don't care what it makes me look like, Ryan. I want my Gavin back. I'm not letting some DA scum have my Gav. It's not fair." Michael stated.   
  
"Right but not fair to who? To Jack or to you?" Ryan asked as he folded his hands and leaned forward on his elbows. "Michael, I know you miss Gavin but don't you think this is all unfair to him? He is moving on while you're stuck on him. Why can't you move on?" Ryan asked.   
  
"Why would I do that? I know what Gavin really wants and that is to be back together with me, Ryan. I know Gavin. Jack doesn't." Michael slid his sunglasses off again. Rubbing at his eyes as he shook his head. "I thought you were on my side." Michael stated.   
  
Ryan stared at him and he pursed his lips. He let Michael rub all the necessary points he always rubbed. His eyes then his temples. A routine he did when he was stressed. "I know this situation is stressful, Michael but you have to relax." Ryan informed him.   
  
"I want Gavin back. He was the one who could calm me down. He kept me leveled, Ryan. I don't think anyone else is able to do that. I won't stop until I get him back." Michael shook his head and Ryan sighed.   
  
"Fine, I'll help you if you need Gavin back so desperately. I don't see the harm of him going out with Jack though. Why can't you just let him move on?" Ryan asked and Michael sighed.   
  
"He's my anchor, Ryan. Someone who keeps me from raging all the time." Michael informed him. "Only a couple of people could deal with me. One is dead and the other has left me... I need him back, Ryan. I need him!" Michael groaned near the end and he leaned his head back.   
  
Ryan watched Michael's body language and he frowned deeply. "You're not thinking clearly at all, Michael." He informed him.    
  
"I'm thinking clearly. Don't you fucking dare accuse me of not doing so. I'm thinking about Gavin. Thinking about our future together." Michael told him sternly and Ryan sighed.   
  
"If you say so." Ryan shook his head and shrugged. "Fine, I'll help but if you don't get him this first time then I'm out. Find new help." Ryan warned him.   
  
"Good to know. I'd rather not have a stupid plan fail twice..." Michael grumbled and he looked at him. "So, what do you have planned?" He asked. He was eager to start. Eager to get his Gavin back.   
  
"Nothing. I have nothing planned yet because I just agreed Michael. If you want me to work out a plan then you'd have to leave me alone for the rest of the day. That's if you want a just thrown together plan." Ryan told him. "For a whole worked out plan that is fool proofed then you'd have to give a couple of days." He explained.   
  
"Wait, no. I don't have a couple of days, Ryan. You know that." Michael groaned. "God damn it. Fine. Just... I'll come back tonight. I'll go do my cases and help Jeremy out." Michael sighed. He got up from the chair and looked at Ryan.   
  
"I'll text you when I have it." Ryan told him and he went to look over his paperwork. "Good day, Mr. Jones." Ryan waved him off as he went back to his work.   
  
Michael pursed his lips then he went to walk out of the office. Closing it behind him as he went to go back to the elevator. He pressed the button and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling.    
  
Everything had gone to shit. Gavin was gone. Gavin is fucking the DA. Ryan didn't have a plan right away. Michael was tired as fuck and he wanted to beat the living shit out of someone. He didn't care who.   
  
"Damn it." Michael groaned and he got onto the elevator once it opened. His mind swirling with thoughts of Gavin.    
  
Thoughts of their happy times and steamy nights. Their romantic dinners and Netflix days clouded his mind. Making him wish that Gavin was there. Close to him so he could hug him close and never ever let him go.   
  
He sighed and glanced to his side to see a worker staring at him. "What? Am I a show to you or something? Mind your own damn business you scumbag." Michael growled then saw the other rush off when the doors opened.   
  
He was alone now. Alone with the terrible elevator music and his thoughts of Gavin. So many thoughts of Gavin.   
  
He had been spacing out so bad that he didn't notice Jeremy had gotten on and stood next to him.   
  
"So, you okay? You look dead." Jeremy spoke up which caused Michael to jump.   
  
"Jesus Christ!!!" Michael said as he tried to punch Jeremy in the arm but the other dodged it. "You scared me, asshole." Michael growled.   
  
"But I asked you a question." Jeremy said to him.   
  
"What?" Michael was confused and he blinked to him. "You didn't ask me shit." He said as he frowned.   
  
"I asked if you were okay." Jeremy told him. "So, are you okay?" He asked.   
  
Michael froze. Why'd the other care? Not like he liked him or more than that. They were just colleagues. "I'm fine. Just peachy." Michael couldn't help but sneer to him. "Why?" He asked.   
  
Jeremy frowned to the answer he got. He wanted to try and comfort Michael but he knew the other would be put off by it. "You're clearly not peachy, Michael. What happened last night?" Jeremy asked.   
  
Michael looked away from him. Well, he hadn't been giving him eye contact so he stared hard at the floor. "It wasn't a good date with Gav." He grumbled. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he heard Jeremy sigh.   
  
"That all? I know Gavin loves you buddy. It can't be too bad. I'm sure your fight will blow over." Jeremy waved it off.   
  
Michael opened his mouth to correct him but closed it as Jeremy began to talk again.   
  
"I mean sure. You and Gavin have been having a lot more fights lately but I'm sure you two can work it out. You always have." Jeremy told him. "I believe in you two." Jeremy looked at Michael and smiled to him then he went to leave the elevator as it dinged. "See ya later!" He yelled and stepped off.   
  
Michael watched him go and was astonished that Jeremy thought of their former relationship that way. He had always thought Jeremy liked him but maybe he had been wrong. "Holy shit..." He mumbled and stayed in the elevator till he lobby.    
  
"So, I heard you aren't with my boy anymore." Michael froze once he stepped off. He glanced to the side and saw Geoff with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm glad." He said and walked up to Michael. "Now you can get out of my building. Go work for your former employer." Geoff grumbled angrily.   
  
"What? Why would you fire your best lawyer here?" Michael asked confused as he didn't want to leave.   
  
Geoff shook his head. "Ryan is my best. You're falling short. You've been falling short for the past year while you've been with Gavin. And considering how close you thought you were to him that will make your work go even further downhill. I can't risk an absentminded lawyer in my offices, Michael. You're going have to leave." Geoff told him with a stern tone.   
  
Michael wanted to protest. Tell Geoff calmly why he should stay. How he could do better though Gavin was constantly running through his mind. But he just got mad. He got really mad.   
  
"Fine you fucking asshole. I'll fucking leave! If that's what you fucking want!" Michael yelled and drew the attention from people in the small lobby. "You want to cause a scene too?! I seem to be genius at that, Geoff. Am I not worthy enough to work in your building because your son broke my fucking heart?! You're just as cold hearted as he is! You're both scum!" Michael yelled then flipped him off as he walked out backwards.   
  
He muttered to himself as he walked to his car. Growling out Gavin's name as he looked up. He bumped right into someone who dropped their papers.   
  
"Oh my god. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm just... I'm new and I don't know where the building is." Michael heard the person stumble on his words as he watched him pick his papers up.    
  
He helped the other get his papers then stood up with him and handed the papers to him. "You working for Geoff? What's your name?" Michael asked him.   
  
The other scrambled to put his papers in order. "Y-Yes! My name is Trevor. Pleased to meet ya." He smiled to Michael.   
  
"Michael..." Michael told him and looked him over then he gave him eye contact. "I don't work there though but the door is little ways to the right. It's gold plated. You can't miss it, buddy." Michael patted his shoulder before going to walk past him.   
  
"W-Wait! I thought you were his infamous winning streaker. You win cases all the time!" Trevor said as he held his papers close to his chest.   
  
Michael paused and he chuckled. "I used to be." He told him and frowned some. "I never will be again." He added then went to walk off leaving being a bewildered Trevor.   
  
\---   
  
It had taken him some time but he had finally gotten his case under control. With the help from Jack and other colleagues then was he able to put all the evidence together to make a solid statement.   
  
Then it all went smoothly from there. He leaned back on Jack's couch and stretched his arms out.   
  
Hands rubbed his shoulders before sliding down to rub his chest. "Hey Jack." He smiled and Jack smiled back to him.   
  
"I'm glad you got your things done, Gavin. I always admired you as a lawyer. You got your work down and in a smooth rhythm too. That's always the best way to go about things." Jack assured him and Gavin smiled to him.   
  
"Ah, don't be so nice. I just get things done so I can spend more time with you love." Gavin assured him as he moved his hand to touch Jack's face. "Thank you for letting me use your office today. I really needed it." Gavin mumbled.   
  
Jack leaned into the touch of his hand and he smiled widely. "Of course, Gavin. You're welcomed here anytime. Same goes for my apartment." Jack moved his hand and grabbed Gavin's hand to kiss the inside of it then the top.   
  
Gavin flushed but he smiled to Jack. "Why don't I come over tonight? We can have a movie night." He said and Jack shook his head causing Gavin to frown some.   
  
"I have cases to work on Gavin. Though I wish we could. I wish we could cuddle and watch all of the cheesy movies together but we can't. Just not tonight. I promise to make it up to you." Jack said as he kissed Gavin's hand again.   
  
Gavin nodded to him and smiled though it was pretty forced. "Okay love. I understand you have work." He told him and Jack leaned down to kiss him on the lips.   
  
"Though we can go out for a movie now. Have some popcorn." Jack told him with a small smile.   
  
Gavin's sad mood instantly went away as he smiled to the idea. "Let's go then." He told him and Jack pulled away to go to his desk.    
  
"I have movie tickets for today. So, let's go." Jack told him as he went to help Gavin off his couch.   
  
"Oh but that couch was comfy!" Gavin groaned then smiled more as he went to hug Jack.    
  
Jack chuckled and he hugged him back. He leaned down and kissed Gavin on the lips once more. The kiss held so much passion behind it that Gavin felt like it would go on forever but Jack pulled away. He grabbed Gavin's hand to pull him out of the office.   
  
They went towards the elevator and they looked at each other. Getting lost in each other's eyes.    
  
Once they got to the lobby was when Gavin jumped to hearing the yelling. He stepped out before and saw Michael leaving and Geoff groaned.   
  
"What happened?" Gavin asked Geoff who looked at him.   
  
"Oh, I fired Michael. His performance has gone down a lot." Geoff said as he grabbed Gavin's shoulder and be squeezed it. "Sorry you had to see that." He said.   
  
Jack walked up behind Gavin as Geoff walked away. "Hey, let's go through the parking garage. That would be better." Jack told Gavin who nodded as he stared at the door.   
  
He blinked then looked at Jack. "Sorry, I didn't mean to space out so badly." Gavin smiled to Jack.   
  
Jack smiled back to him and led him towards the door to the garage. He knew Gavin still had some feelings for Michael but it was more along the lines that he was worried for his ex. Worried that the other would try something.   
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm here to protect you." Jack put an arm around Gavin who smiled warmly to him. "I love you." Jack said softly and Gavin looked at him then leaned in to kiss him.   
  
"I love you too." Gavin smile widely as he visibly relaxed to everything. He was happy with Jack. He didn't want anything to ruin what he had. Not even Michael.   
  
\---   
  
He didn't know what time it was. He didn't care. He had been sitting in his car across the street from Gavin's place for hours. Yes, he had a couple cases of beer. So what. What did it matter?   
  
His phone had been going off like crazy earlier so he had decided to turn it off as he didn't bother to check who it had been. He stared at Gavin's apartment window as it was still dark.   
  
He hated waiting. He wasn't patient and he wanted to be a rude son of a bitch already. He watched cars pass by and he felt their judging states.   
  
It was probably the alcohol cashing him to think everyone was against him but he didn't care. He was going to get his Gavin back. No matter what it cost.   
  
A car pulled up in front of Gavin's place and he watched. He watched someone get out then go over to Gavin. They hugged and a long kiss was shared between them.   
  
Michael made a gagging sound as he glared at the happy couple. He burped and rubbed his face as he watched the other pull away from Gavin.    
  
He pursed his lips as he wanted to get out of his car but didn't want to make a scene this time. Not while he was drunk. He had looked down for a bit then looked back up to see the car was gone and Gavin was walking up to the door of his apartment building.   
  
Michael stared at Gavin. He wanted to run out. Run out to hug Gavin. Kiss him deeply on the lips and hold Gavin in his arms. He made a face and looked away as he felt tears fall down his cheeks.   
  
"Damn it." He cursed and jumped when someone knocked on his car window.   
  
Michael looked at the window and saw Ryan staring at him. He knew he was being judged. He stared at Ryan who motioned for him to open the door.    
  
Michael unlocked his doors then the door swung open and Ryan grabbed Michael to pull him out.   
  
"You're a sad sight to see." Ryan sighed as he shook his head. "I can't believe my presumption was right. Don't stalk Gavin." Ryan told him as he helped Michael to his own car.   
  
"What bout me car?" Michael slurred his words causing Ryan to roll his eyes.   
  
"You can get it tomorrow. I'll lock it up after I get you settled in my car." Ryan said as he opened his backseat door.   
  
"Kissing..." Michael grumbled. "He kissed the 'ucker!" Michael yelled and Ryan sighed.   
  
"Of course he did Michael. They are going out." Ryan told him.   
  
"But... I love him Ry. I love him so 'ucking much." Michael told him and Ryan helped him into the backseat.   
  
"I know, Michael." Ryan said as he went to close the door but Michael kept it open as he had sat up fast.   
  
"Please tell me you've got a plan.... Please." Michael's voice was desperate and Ryan sighed.   
  
"I do... But you need to rest first, Michael." Ryan told him as he felt bad. The last time he had seen Michael like this was when Lindsay died. That time he had found Michael sleeping on top of her grave and it just broke his heart.   
  
Right now that was the same thing happening.    
  
"Thank you. Thank you so 'uch." Michael said and he laid back. He curled up on his side and smiled slightly. "Thank you so 'uch, Ry." Michael mumbled as he passed out.   
  
Ryan watched him for a bit then he closed the door for him. He sighed deeply then went to go back to Michael's car to lock it up. He doubted he could ever convey his feelings to Michael. That wouldn't be something he'd be able to do at all.    
  
But he did hope that Michael made it through this break up safely.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this fanfiction even is.


End file.
